


Fic: Time in a Bottle

by mtothedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, M/M, Marriage, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timestamp for my first work "Through the Fire and Flames". Dean and Sam have been on a hunt for a week or so now, but Dean never misses his nightly phonecall with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Time in a Bottle

“Cas?”

 

“Dean.”

  
Dean breathed a sigh of relief when his partner’s gravelly voice picked up. He was sitting in a motel room with underwhelming cell reception, but in the two weeks he and Sam had been on this hunt, he hadn’t missed his nightly phone call with Cas yet.

“I thought you were gonna be asleep,” Dean admitted, before his brow wrinkled in concern, “Why are you still up? Is everything all right? How’s Baby Jane?”

“Shh Dean she’s fine, I’m fine, everything is alright,” Cas soothed, “Jane just wasn’t sleeping tonight. I finally managed to get her down a few minutes ago.”

“Is our little girl too much for a former Angel of the Lord?” Dean teased, leaning against the pillows in the darkened room as he kicked off his boots.

“Between the Lord of Hell and an energetic three-year-old, I would say Lucifer was less of a handful. She reminds me so much of you, Dean.”

Dean laughed in the dim room, all the light he needed on the other end of the line. He could imagine their Baby Jane, all gold curls and blue eyes, matching Cas’ attempts at firm parenting toe for toe. God, they had waited so long to adopt, and she had made the wait worthwhile. The first time Dean had held her…he’d never known a feeling like it. Not since Cas had lit him up in that alleyway almost ten years ago. That she had turned out to be a firecracker already was no surprise. She was a Winchester, after all, with just a twist of that frank literal-mindedness that was all Castiel.

“Well, tell her Poppa will be home soon,” Dean said, “So she better behave herself.”

“Have you finished in Nebraska then?” Cas’ voice was tinged with hope.

“Yup,” Dean said, “After all that, it was just a basic salt-and-burn. I could be home for dinner tomorrow, if they let Sammy out of the hospital.”

“You didn’t say Sam was in the hospital,” Cas scolded, “What happened? Are you alright?”

“It’s ok Cas,” Dean interrupted, “We’re both fine. It was nothing supernatural. Sam tripped on our way out of the cemetery and managed to clock himself good on a tombstone. Classic moose. I took him in to make sure he didn’t have a concussion, and they just wanted to keep him for 24 hour observation.”

“…Alright then.” Sometimes Cas still acted like he could mojo over and kick the crap out of anything that threatened the Winchesters, and damn if it didn’t send a tingle down Dean’s spine. His voice was a little husky when he next spoke.

“How’s everything at home? How are you? How’s Jane?”

“Everything is quiet. Jane is happy as usual. Though,” Castiel added fondly, “She misses her Poppa. I miss you too.”

“I’ll be home soon Cas,” Dean promised.

“I know.” It was so hard to be away from home. From Castiel. Dean felt the ring on his left hand, warmed by constant contact with his skin, a constant reminder of his bond with the former angel. They had agreed that with Jane in their lives, both of them couldn’t be on a hunt at the same time. Cas had volunteered for a stay-at-home dad role, silencing Dean’s protests with a look. “I’m not an angel anymore Dean,” he had said, “I can’t heal myself and I can’t fight like you and Sam. It will be a blessing for me to watch over our child. I want to stay with Jane.” And so it had been decided. Dean sighed. Cas was the love of his life, and Jane was the light of it. Even a short hunt like this one, just a week, was beginning to wear on Dean. But vengeful spirits and monsters were becoming few and far between, so the hunts for Dean and Sam came less and less often. Dean would be home soon. He hoped eventually he would never have to leave again.

“Dean? Are you alone?” Cas voice broke through his wistful thoughts.

“Yeah…?” Cas could still make some weird jumps in conversation when the mood struck him.

“I thought you might be at the hospital with Sam.”

“Nah, he sent me back to the room to get some shuteye.” Silence. “Cas?”

“…What are you wearing?” Cas let his voice drop to a sultry rumble, the cheesy opener still sexy as fuck in Dean’s opinion.

“Really Cas,” he laughed, despite the spiral of heat already coiling in his belly, “That’s the line you’re gonna go with?”

“You didn’t answer my question, Dean.” Ooh that was dangerous. Cas was almost predatory; his words soft like the padding of a jungle cat.

“Well, I just kicked off my shoes,” Dean began in a murmur, “And I’m lying in this big bed all alone.”

“I should be there with you,” Cas was somehow wistful and possessive, “Tell me more.”

“Mm, I’m wearing those jeans you like,” Dean continued, “The ones that are a little snug? You always said they made my ass look-“

“Damn smackable,” Cas agreed, completely unaware of his inappropriate use of slang.

“I’m thinkin’ about sliding them down a little,” Dean said, putting the phone on speaker so Cas could hear him start to tug on his zipper, “What do you think, Cas? He could hear Castiel’s breathing staring to speed up.

“I think I miss your ass,” Cas graveled, “My hands on it while I drink you in and mark you up.”

Dean was starting to breathe a little heavy himself, arousal warming his skin and putting a tent in his boxers. He shimmied his jeans down his thighs, palming at his erection. Cas huffed a breath at the sounds of the rustling denim.

“You like that Dean?” he continued, “You take pleasure in the thought of me marking you, claiming you for everyone to see?” Dean actually let out a breathy moan.

“Yeah I do,” Dean said, “The ones from last time are already healed up. Don’t even have to flip my collar up anymore.” He let Cas hear the disappointment in his voice.

“Then I obviously didn’t do it properly,” Cas growled, “Tomorrow night I’m going to map the stars on your neck with my mouth. I’m going to suck on your gorgeous collarbones till you’re red and raw, Dean Winchester. Then I’m gonna take you out and show you off. Let all those pretty waitresses know exactly who you belong to.” Dean could hear the former angel shuffling, pressing the phone against his ear with his shoulder to get at his cock, heavy with arousal.

“Say it Dean,” Cas demanded, “Tell me who you belong to.”

“You Cas, only you,” Dean said breathlessly, reaching inside his boxers to begin stroking in earnest, “My skin, my cock, my ass, all yours.”

“Mm it gets me so hot,” Cas moaned, “Thinking of you out there, hunting, keeping the world safe for me, for your family…”

“All for you Cas,” Dean said, “All for you and Jane.” Goddammit Cas knew how to play right into his masculine fantasies. Dean was hard as a rock, his fist pumping eagerly as Cas worked him up.

“All that stress, dealing with all those vengeful spirits,” Cas continued, “I bet you’re so tight.”

Dean gasped as his ass clenched up at the former angel’s words, so hungry for Cas’ dick.

“So tight,” Dean agreed, “Only for you Cas…can’t wait. Need you so bad.”

“Soon Dean,” he promised, “Tomorrow, I am going to grip you tight...”

“And raise me from Perdition?” Dean had to laugh, even as his breath was coming short.

“For starters.” Castiel’s voice was growing erratic as he neared his climax.

“Tell me Cas.” Dean reached behind himself as he continued his languid strokes, swiping a finger against his entrance to take the edge off of the aching need he felt there. “Tell me what you’re gonna do to me.”

“I am going to suck you dry,” Cas vowed, and now it wasn’t Dean’s hand around the hot length of his cock, but Castiel’s mouth, pulling deep and hard as Dean imagined his partner’s dry lips and velvety throat.

“What then?” Dean’s voice cracked, but he didn’t care. Cas was gasping now, every moan vibrating through the phone and straight to Dean’s dick.

“I am going to break you open,” the former angel breathed, “I am going to pound you until you come again from just my cock in your tight, tight ass and you’re nothing more than a quivering puddle of want underneath me.”

Dean was so close, fisting himself urgently and his other hand swirled around his entrance, as much pressure as he could get without any lube.

“Gonna hit my buzz spot Cas?” Dean moaned, his shoulder tingling where Cas’ handprint still scarred his skin, “Gonna light me up?”

“No.” Castiel’s voice was wrecked. Dean imagined him, in their house, slacks around his knees as he touched himself in their king bed. “I’m going to get you there the hard way.”

And there it was. Dean gave a sharp gasp of his angel’s name as his cock pulsed, hot sticky come erupting onto his hands and stomach. He did nothing to stifle his whimpers as he rode out his orgasm, letting Cas hear the symphony of pleasure he had caused. By the echoing gasp across the line, it would seem that Castiel was falling over the edge with Dean, soft cries of “Dean” and “Fuck” accompanying the rustle of the phone against the fabric on Cas’ shoulder as he worked himself through his climax.

For a few minutes there was no sound but for the two men’s ragged breathing as they came down, before Dean rose to clean himself up before the come dried on his clothes. The room felt much warmer as he made his way to the bathroom, phone still at his ear.

“Goddammit Cas,” he said, “How did you get so good at that?”

Cas chuckled across the line, warm and sated.

“I learned from the best,” Cas said. Dean wasn’t sure if he meant him or the Pizza Man, but either way it was hot as all get out.

“Ha alright angel,” Dean continued, “I’m gonna head back over to the hospital, check on Sam. You wash that mouth out with soap, then give Baby Jane a kiss from me, ok?”

“Of course Dean,” Cas said, his smile audible, “Call me when you’re on the road tomorrow.”

“You got it,” Dean said, “Hey Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> For anybody wondering, "Baby Jane" is a song. I don't think Rod Stewart is particulary Dean's style, but I feel like he could be Castiel's someday.


End file.
